Missing the signs
by Bavaria78
Summary: Jack Dalton is always willing to give everything to protect his friend MacGyver. But this time the price might be to high.
1. Chapter 1

AN:

Hi everybody! This is my first MacGyver FanFiction and my third story at all. English is not my native language, so I apologize for all the mistakes I've made.

Jack Dalton is always willing to give everything to protect his friend MacGyver. But this time the price might be to high.

Chapter 1

It was cold. The temperature was almost at freezing point. Jack and Mac were running for their lives, again. What should have been a piece of cake, turned out to be a deadly mission. Bad intel. The little lab, where two scientists of the terror cell were developing a virus, turned out to be the headquarter of the group. That meant a lot of heavy armed terrorists with a happy trigger finger. Nevertheless Mac was able to blow the whole thing up, while Jack has had his back. The final explosion swiped the complex out and the Phoenix agents were running to reach their exfil. There were still four terrorists on their heels, shooting wildly at them. Jack stopped, turned and took two of them out with practised ease. He had lost sight of the other two, as one barrelled into his side and took him down. His beretta went flying. Jack was winded for a moment and his opponent took the chance and kicked him hard in both kidneys. Now Jack was really pissed. He rolled and kicked the legs out of the other man, then he pulled his elbow up and hit his attacker with a crunching sound in the jar. The man went limp and didn't move anymore. Jack turned: „Mac, have you seen the …." He didn't finish his sentence, as he discovered the last foe. He was pointing a gun at MacGyvers head. Before Jack had a chance to attack, the terrorist shot at Mac, who fell back in the small lake behind him. With a roar Jack launched himself into the man, he grabbed his neck and turned it sideways with a quick movement. Jack jumped into the lake and dived to find his friend. The water was so cold, it took away his breath. Luck was on his side and he found him on his second try. Jack saw that the bullet had creased Macs head. He frantically searched for a pulse and was relieved to find the steady throbbing. Jack adjusted his friend in his left arm and swam with powerful movements to the shore. Mac was a dead weight in his arms and Jack knew he had to warm up the kid quickly. There was a little cabin beside the lake. Jack staggered forward and pushed open the door. It was a small boathouse. He looked around and found an old cot on the side of the building. He moved Mac carefully over and laid him down. There wasn't much stuff in there. An old rowboat and some tools. Jack searched the boat and was lucky. He found a blanket. He hurried to get Mac out of the dripping, icy clothes. Jack was concerned. Macs lips had a blue tinge, he didn't like one bit and he was still out. Jacks hands were shaking badly, as he tried to undo Macs belt. He felt so cold, but he pushed his own discomfort to the side. His buddy needed him. Finally he had managed to undress his partner and wrapped him tightly into the blanket. Jack rubbed his arms and legs to keep his circulation going. After a few minutes his effort was rewarded with a low groan. „Mac, come on open your eyes!" Jack encouraged him. He saw eyelids flutter and two dazed blue eyes look at him confused. „What … what happened?" Mac slurred. „You got a bullet crease on your head and fell into the lake, how do you feel?"

„Cold" was the only answer he got as Macs eyes started to close again.

„Oh no buddy. You stay with me, you hear. We need to get out of here, or we'll miss exfil."

„Grr"

„I know buddy, I know." Jack understood that Mac wasn't up to anything. So he grabbed his friend bridal style and walked out of the cabin. The cold hit Jack like a sledgehammer. He staggered more than he walked, but his grip on Mac didn't loosen for a second. Thankfully exfil was just a mile away, but it seemed like ten miles to Jack. He was glad to see the helicopter landing, just as he stepped out of the woods. Jack laid Mac down carefully in the helicopter and gave the pilot a sign to take off. Jack slumped onto the seat totally exhausted. „ETA in LA one hour," the pilot informed him. Jack just nodded and turned to Mac. He was relieved that his colour was better and the blue tinge was gone. He leaned back and closed his eyes for a moment. He was sure he has never been this cold in his entire life. Jack couldn't stop his hands from shaking and his teeth from clattering. He jumped as he felt a hand on his leg. „Hey kiddo, how you're doing?"

„I've got a headache and I'm really cold."

„Yeah, hold on for a little longer, ok. We're back in LA soon and then Sally will take good care of you." Jack grinned devilish.

„I hate her. Can't we just go home?" Mac whined.

„Nope, we can't. You've got a head wound, I won't take any risks with that."

„Dictator!"

„Suit yourself, you're going to Phoenix medical, that's final," stated Jack.

As they landed on the roof of the Phoenix building, there was already a team with a gurney waiting for them. Mac was carefully laid down and then rolled off for examination. Jack went to take a hot shower and change his clothes.

20 minutes later he entered the ER unit. Mac was laying in a bed with his eyes closed. Jack was concerned. The kid looked so young, they had patched up the wound on his head and he was awfully pale. Jack took a seat in the recliner beside the bed and waited. Sally entered the room and removed the empty IV bag. „How is he?" Jack asked anxious.

„He came of lightly this time," Sally smiled. „No signs for a concussion. Just the graze and a headache. We hope he doesn't get a cold, because of his dive into the lake. How are you Jack? Did Doc Carl check you up?"

„No need for that. I just had a nice hot shower, that was all I needed." He didn't mention that his back hurt like hell, where that asshole had kicked him. It were just some bruises, nothing to worry about. Jack never told, when he was hurt, unless stitches were required, bones were broken or a bullet had to be removed. It was part of his job, the bumps and bruises. Jack just made sure that Mac was seen to, every time they got in a scramble. He saw the kids well-being as his responsibility. Mac wasn't very good in taking care of himself, so Jack had taken the task gladly. He was relieved to hear, that Mac would be ok. This was to close for comfort. Seeing his friend been shot and falling into the icy water. Jack rested his elbows on his knees, he interlaced his fingers behind his head and took some deep breaths. The memory made him shudder.

„Are you ok, Jack?"

The Delta raised his head and looked into Macs eyes. He grinned: „Yeah, I'm fine buddy. Just a bit tired from carrying your lazy butt to the helicopter."

MacGyver blushed: „I'm sorry. Thanks for saving my butt, Jack."

„You have nothing to be sorry for. Your job is blowing things up. Mine is, getting us out alive. As I see it, we both did our part. Maybe you could do without a bullet to the head next time. You make an old man of me with stunts like that."

„I'll try, I promise," Mac yawned. „When can I get home?"

„Tomorrow, if you are a good patient," Doc Carl had entered the room and stepped to the bed. He took out a light and shone it into Macs eyes. He nodded satisfied.

Mac yawned again.

„Try to get some sleep buddy. I'm here when you wake up."

„Promise?"

„I promise, Mac," Jack laid his hand on Macs to reassure him.

Mac smiled and closed his eyes.

„You should go home and rest up, Jack," Doc Carl advised. „You had a rough time out there."

„I'm staying. He scared the shit out of me today. I thought, I lost him this time. I just can't go home now and I promised him to stay." Jacks voice almost cracked.

Doc Carl squeezed Jacks shoulder: „He can be happy to have a guardian angel like you."

Jack laughed: „An angel, me? Not in a million years."

Bozer and Riley came in with Matty on her heels.

„Doc Carl updated me. Blondie was really lucky this time. I've already made a few phone calls, concerning the intel we got on this mission. I'm sorry Jack."

„Yeah, it was luck that he survived the bullet. The other things I would say, we handled pretty well."

„It sounded like the usual „Oh-shit-we-are-screwed-stuff" that always seem to happen, when you two are on a mission" Riley stated dryly.

Bozer laughed and hugged Jack: „Thanks for bringing him back in one piece, Jack."

„You're welcome, Boze."

Matty observed Jack: „How are you Dalton?" She could kick herself for not asking this earlier.

Jack didn't seem to mind. „Don't worry Matty. Just a few bruises. I'm fine."

The next morning Jack helped Mac getting dressed. The younger man was still feeling under the weather. Doc Carl appeared and ordered him to rest at home for a week before coming back to Phoenix. To Jack he said: „Make sure, he doesn't overdo it and watch him for signs of a cold."

„Hey, I'm here too, if you hadn't noticed." MacGyver complained. He hated it, if people talked about him, like he weren't even in the same room.

The medic grinned: „I know, but you won't follow my advice, so I have to side with Jack to make sure you rest."

„I'll sit on him, if need be." Jack stated proudly.

„Great, absolutely great," muttered Mac as he shuffeled to the door. „You coming?" He snarled over his shoulder.

„Oh, I think the kid's a bit grumpy today." Jack smirked and followed him out of medical.

The drive home to Macs apartment was silent. Mac was still in a sullen mood. He felt betrayed by his friend for siding with the doctor. Although he knew, that Jack only wanted his best, it stung a bit. Jack was utterly exhausted, but he was determined not to show. He gripped the steering wheel hard and it took all he had, to stay focused. Finally they reached Macs home. Jack parked the GTO and moved to the passengers side to lend a helping hand to Mac. He pushed the hand away and stomped to the door.

Jack just shrugged: „Suit yourself." He was to tired to care and followed his friend. Mac was already in the bathroom. Jack heard the shower. He was about to sit down, as he was startled by a crash coming from the bathroom. The Delta barrelled into the room and was greated by a surprised Mac, who reached down to pick up the shampoo bottle, he had dropped. „What's up? Aren't we a bit jumpy today?" Mac joked.

Jack got angry: „Sorry, for being concerned about you dumbass!" He turned and left the room. Mac stood there totally stunned by the behavior of his mentor.

After the shower, Mac got dressed and walked into the living room. Jack laid sprawled on the couch, asleep. He looked haggard and old. He had dark shadows under his eyes and the deep lines of worry were still visibly, while he slept. Mac felt guilty for his childish behavior earlier. He covered Jack with a blanket and went into the kitchen to make some sandwiches.

Only two hours later Jack awoke with a pounding headache. He groaned and sat up. Jack held his head in his hands and rubbed his temples.

„Headache?" Mac asked handing him a water bottle.

Jack just shrugged and stood up stiffly. He stretched and winced as pain shot through his back like a knife.

„Getting a bit old?" Mac fell in their usual banter.

„No, I'm just not used to carry you around like a baby", came the sharp retort. Mac flinched if somebody had hit him. He felt guilty. „Sorry Jack, I didn't mean to …"

„Doesn't matter." Jack disappeared in the hall.

He used the bathroom and splashed cold water in his face. He felt worse than before his nap, if that was possible. He heard Riley and Bozer from the living room.

„Sorry for snapping at you, Mac." Jack said silently and laid a hand on his arm. Mac just nodded. Jack sighed, he knew he had hurt Macs feelings, but he was to tired to make more of an effort apologizing. Jack looked over to Bozer and Riley, who were busy in the kitchen preparing lunch.

„Will you make sure our genius does as the doctor ordered, just rest and relax?"

„We will Jack", they promised.

„Where do you go?" Mac asked.

„I have to turn in the report of the mission and then I'd like to see my own bed for a few hours."

„I can help you", Mac eagerly offered.

A „NO" from three different voices silenced him immediately.

„I'll be back tonight." Jack hadn't forgotten, that Bozer had his weekly meeting with his film club. Boze shot him a grateful look. „Thanks Jack."

„No problem man."

„Hey, I don't need a babysitter", Mac complained. He wouldn't admit it, but he was glad to have his mentor around, even if he was as grumpy as today.

They ignored him. „See you later guys." Jack smiled and left.

As soon as he was out of the door, Jacks shoulders slumped and his smile vanished. He walked slowly to his car and collapsed onto the seat. The last thing he wanted to do, was go to Phoenix and stare into a computer for a couple hours. But he promised Matty and Jack took his promises seriously. On his way to Phoenix, he stopped at a pharmacy and bought pills for his headache. Back in the car he washed a couple of them down with some water. At Phoenix he headed straight for his computer. He wasn't fond of doing reports about his missions. Usually he and Mac did it together and they had fun. Today it was a real chore. After three hours he saved the file and turned off the computer. Not his best report, but it would have to do. He stood up and had to grab the desk as a stabbing pain shot through both sides of his back. The pain was so bad, everything went gray for a moment and he had to take deep breaths. Slowly the world came back into focus and Jack carefully moved to alleviate the pain. After a few minutes he was able to straighten up and walk out of Phoenix. The pain had lessened to a dull throbbing, that was more tolerable than the knife-like stabbing.

Jack drove home slowly. He had to stop twice on the stairs, because the pain was so bad. This was frustrating, was he really getting to old for his job, he wondered. He unlocked the door and went straight to his bedroom, where he collapsed on the bed. He hadn't eaten all day, the headache made him feel nauseous and he didn't want to puke.

Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

AN:

Thank you so much for all the reviews. Thanks to guests Alicia and Nicole for your review, I can't contact you, because you are guests, so I say thanks here. I'm no medic, so I aoplogize for the mistakes concerning this area. I mostly used my own (bad) experiences.

It's getting worse for Jack. So, enjoy and please review.

Chapter 2

Jack woke up a few hours later, because of the ringing of his phone.

„Yeah," he grumbled.

„Oh, aren't we the sunshine!" A sarcastic voice greeted him.

„What do you want Matty?" Jack rubbed his eyes and listened.

„Your report is shit. I'll have to revise it, before I'll send it to Oversight."

„That's why you woke me up?" Jack was pissed. „You know I'm not good at these things, especially without Macs help."

„That's why I'm calling .."

Jack interrupted her: „Is something wrong with Mac, is he at Phoenix medical?" Concern marked his voice.

„Hey, calm down Papa Jack, Mac is alright. But we both know, that he won't do what Doc Carl told him."

„Rest and relax? Probably not, it's Mac." Jack stated dryly.

„Exactly. That's why you take the rest of the week off and babysit him. I need Riley and Bozer working on some files concerning a future mission."

„I would have a kept a close eye on him anyway. But babysit him the whole week? He really seems to be alright this time. He'll probably blow up my GTO, if he finds out."

„That's a risk, I'm willing to take. Good luck, Dalton." Matty said in a cheerful voice and hung up.

„Sometimes you are cruel Matty," Jack murmured and threw his phone onto the table beside the bed. He looked at his watch, it was already late afternoon. Time to get up. He had hoped, he would feel better after having a couple hours sleep, but that was not the case. His headache had eased a bit, but the throbbing in his back was still there. Jack got up slowly, mentally preparing for the pain, he thought. He wasn't expecting, that the blazing stabbing would send him to his knees. Panting, trying to suck in some air, he tried to blink away the fogginess that blurred his vision. He didn't know how much time had passed, before he was able to stand up and wobble into his bathroom. Jack manage to undress and step into the shower. The hot water seemed to help the pain in his back, he turned up the temperature and breathed a sigh of relief. He stood there for a long time, then he directed the stream of hot water directly to his kidneys. The burning sensation of the hot water was overruled by the subsiding of the pain in his back. Jack almost felt human again as he stepped out of the shower. He dressed and left his apartment. His mood was much better as he returned to Macs home.

Bozer and Riley were cleaning up the kitchen. „Hi Jack, we have some leftovers. Do you want some?"

„No, thanks. I've already eaten." It was a lie, but he was feeling slightly nauseous and didn't want to explain. „Where's Mac?"

„Out on the deck", answered Riley.

Jack joined Mac on the deck. „A beer?" Mac held up a bottle.

„Sure", Jack took it and sat down.

Mac raised a brow: „You look like a lobster, what happened to your skin?"

Jack laughed: „I just took a nice hot shower." They sat in silence.

„Are we ok?" Mac asked hesitantly.

„Yeah, buddy. Sorry for being so short tempered earlier."

„No, I'm sorry Jack. It was just a stupid joke. How did it go at Phoenix?"

„I hate this stuff. Nothing is as boring as doing reports. I rather fight a bunch of Bad guys." Jack grinned. „Matty called me. She has to revise my report, before turning it in to Oversight."

MacGyver laughed: „Maybe this is the way we should do our reports from now on. Do them so poorly, that Matty will write them herself."

„Well, it's worth a try."

Riley and Bozer said their goodbyes and left. Mac and Jack went inside and sat on the couch. Jack flipped through the channels and found a film with Tommy Lee Jones.

Jack observed Mac. He didn't like, that his friend was still pale, the patch on the side of his head made him look vulnerable. „How do you feel buddy?"

Mac sighed contently: „Actually pretty good, I have only a slight headache, but I'm still awfully tired, although I've slept a couple hours this afternoon."

„No wonder, that was quite an ordeal yesterday."

„For you also, big guy."

„No, I didn't get a bullet to my head and almost drowned." Jack shuddered at the memory. „I'm just happy we made it out alive, it could have been worse."

„You're right. I hope Matty cleaned out the ones responsible for such bad intel."

They sat in content silence and watched the film. At some point Mac couldn't suppress his yawning any longer. He rose and said: „I'll turn in, I'm bushed. You really don't have to stay. You don't look to good either."

„Thanks for the compliment" Jack replied. „I'm staying, that's final."

Mac knew, when he met an unmovable object and held up his hands in surrender.

„Good night, Jack."

„Sleep tight, kiddo."

Jack sighed in relief, as soon as Mac had left the room. The pain in his back was back with a vengeance. It took all he had, not to move around constantly to ease the pain. But that would have made Mac suspicous, so he gritted his teeth and sat still. Jack rose slowly and walked around the room stiffly. It felt good to get rid of the stiffness, but the stabbing really tore at him. He popped some headache pills, hoping that they would also help ease the hurting in his back. After half an hour he felt a bit better and laid down on the couch. But sleep would not come easily. Jack turned again and again, finally he fell in a slight doze. A loud metallic noise made him jump from the couch, instinctively reaching for his gun, that wasn't strapped to this thigh. He saw Mac working on his motorcycle in the living room. He made a step and fell to his knees groaning, as the pain in his back awoke with a roar.

„Whoa easy Jack. What was that?" Mac was shocked and knelt down beside Jack to help him up.

Jack angrily slapped Macs helping hand away. „Why do you have to do this in your living room? You have a garage. I may have shot you, if I have had my gun!"

That really pissed Mac off: „This is my apartment in case you've forgotten that and I didn't ask you to stay. You know, where the door is. Why don't you close it behind you?!" Mac jumped up and began to sway immediately. Jack grabbed him by the elbow and led him to the couch.

„Easy kiddo. Sit down and take some deep breaths." The anger was instantly replaced by worry about his friend. Forgotten was his own discomfort. Jack grabbed a bottle of water from the kitchen and handed it to Mac.

Mac smiled: „I think I stood up too quick."

„The doc said to take it easy, remember? No working, just resting. You're still pretty pale," Jack reminded him with a gentle voice.

Mac face darkened: „Oh come on Jack. This isn't work. I can't sit around all day long and do nothing."

„Hey, it's just for a few days partner."

Mac got worked up: „Partner? You call me partner? You treat me like a little kid. Do this, don't do that!" He was so frustrated.

„Look. It is my job to keep you safe. Your health is my responsibility and this is something, I take serious. But you have to help me there bud. I need you Mac and I don't talk about work." The last sentence came out as a whisper.

MacGyver slumped. He was ashamed. „I'm sorry Jack. I don't mean to be difficult. I … I just can't help myself." He sighed.

„You don't have to be sorry. What about some breakfast?" Jack walked stiffly into the kitchen. Bozer had already left.

„Are you ok, Jack?"

„Yeah, maybe you should buy a new couch, where a man my size can sleep more comfortable." Jack tried to distract his friend. In truth he felt like he was run over by a truck, he was hot, too.

„That's not gonna happen. If I do, you will never leave and I have to watch Die Hard every day." Mac laughed.

Jack grumbled: „What is wrong with Die Hard?"

They had breakfast and talked about Bozers birthday, which was next month and what present they would buy. Jack stood up and cleaned the table while Mac stepped out on the deck. He frowned. They usually got along really good, they were best friends, but their conversation over breakfast was somehow strained. They had argued a lot over the last two days. What was wrong with Jack? Or was it him?

„I'll take a shower," Jack shouted from the living room. Mac just nodded and sat down on the deck, thinking. He looked up, as Jack joined him half an hour later. Jack was beet red in the face and on his arms.

„What happened to your skin?"

Jack grinned: „I just like a hot shower."

„Hot? You look like you've cooked yourself." Mac shook his head. This was strange, but Jack seemed to be more relaxed and so he decided to let it go for now.

With a content sigh Jack sat down. The shower had helped, he just hoped, that the soothing effect of the hot water was lasting longer this time. This was really nasty bruising he mused. But it was just bruising, if there was something wrong with his kidneys, he would be pissing blood, right? Sure. He had an injured kidney, while he was with Delta. This was completely different from then. Just give it time, it will go away, Jack talked to himself in his mind.

„What shall we do, I'm bored." Mac was restless. Jack could understand him.

„What about some shopping? We could make dinner for Bozer and Riley for a change."

„Cooking? We?"

„Hey, I'm not that bad. We can make a barbecue, that's easy."

„Ok, why not."

They left the apartment and went to a nearby shop to buy what they needed for the barbecue. Mac noticed that Jack still moved stiffly. He had not much of a memory of the events after he got shot. But he knew that Jack had fought the other guy. Then saving Mac and carrying him over a mile, no wonder he hurt a bit. He wasn't twenty anymore. Mac smiled, Jack would kill him, if he could read his mind.

After they got back, Mac went to his room to lay down for a while. He had to admit, he tired easily. Jack sighed relieved. At least Mac rested without putting up a fight. He didn't know, if he had the strength for another battle of wills with the kid.

Jack sat down on the couch and grabbed a blanket. He shivered and felt cold, although his brow was beaded with sweat. He decided to ignore it and try to get some sleep. After two hours of restless turning Jack gave up and sat up. His headache was back again. Maybe he didn't drink enough, he stood up wincing at the now familiar stabbing in his back. He shuffled into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water. He thought about having another shower, but that would only make Mac suspicious, so he dismissed the idea. He checked up on Mac to find he was still sound asleep. Jack smiled. Mac looked so young and vulnerable, no wonder he felt so protective about him. Silently he left and made his way back to the kitchen to start chopping salad. The thought of food made Jacks stomach churn. He heard a noise and turned to see his friend rubbing his eyes. „Had a good sleep buddy?"

„Yeah, strange how much you can sleep, when you get a bump on the head."

„It's your bodys way of telling you to rest."

„Ah, Doctor Dalton is speaking," came the sarcastic comment.

Jack pointed with the knife to him: „Hey, just because you're the genius here, doesn't mean I'm as dumb as a box of rocks. I have experience."

„Yeah, how to hit your head in 20 different ways."

Jack knew it was meant as a joke, but feeling shitty made him loose his humor. He snarled: „Or getting injured, while saving your ass." He regretted the words as soon as they were out. He saw the hurt look on Macs face: „Sorry Mac, I didn't mean it the way it sounded brother."

Mac shrugged: „It's ok." But Jack sensed that it was not. He sighed. He didn't have the energy to make an effort. He would make it right with the kid, when he felt better, he vowed. Mac went out on deck to prepare the brazier.

The door opened and Riley and Bozer came in. „Is that barbecue, I smell?" He sniffed the air.

„Yeah, almost done." Jack proudly presented his salad.

Riley commented dryly: „Wow you two must really be bored, to cook dinner voluntarily."

„You have no idea," Mac sighed and plopped down onto the couch a beer in hand.

„Enjoy your off time. Just a few more days and Matty will send us back out in the field. I'm gonna make the most of it and visit my family over the weekend. I'm going to leave pretty early tomorrow, to avoid the heavy traffic." Bozer smiled.

„And I'm gonna make a trip to Vegas with some of the Phoenix girls. It's gonna be great." Riley said excited.

„Just be careful," Jack warned, always the protector.

„And don't come back married." Mac added his two cents.

Riley rolled her eyes: „Now I know, how it must feel to have brothers."

They all laughed and had a good time. Nobody noticed that Jack was pretty silent and barely ate.

After Riley left, Jack rose. „I think I'll pay my own bed a visit this night. I'll be back tomorrow morning. I'll bring donuts."

„You don't have to Jack. I'm a big boy, remember." Mac smiled.

„Yeah and that's why I'm back bright and early, big boy." Jack retorted and left without looking back.

„What's up with him?" Bozer asked.

Mac sighed: „Honestly, I don't know. He's acting strange. He's really short tempered and I have no idea why."

„He doesn't like to sit around and do nothing, the same as you. He'll be alright, when he's back in Delta-mode, you'll see."

„I hope you are right, Bozer."

The walk to his GTO seemed never longer to Jack. He opened the door and collapsed onto the seat. He punshed the steering wheel. „I feel like an old man." He glanced at the rear view mirror and saw the deep lines of pain on his face. „And I look like one." Jack couldn't suppress a low moan. Keeping up the facade of a healthy Jack had taken a toll on him. All he wanted to do, was lay down and sleep for a week. He slowly drove home and passed out on his bed in his clothes.

The next morning nothing had improved. He had gotten some sleep, but he felt as weak as a kitten. After an almost boiling hot shower, he felt better. He took a long gulp of water and turned to leave. He hadn't reached the door, when he felt the bile rise. Jack rushed to the bathroom and threw up violently. He slumped down beside the toilet, shaking from the effort. After a few minutes he pulled himself up and rinsed his mouth. He regretted the look into the mirror. „Great, I look like crap," he muttered and left.

On his way to Macs home, he stopped and grabbed some donuts. Before he entered the apartment, Jack straightened up and put on an easy smile, or so he hoped. It was quiet. Too quiet, Jack pulled his Beretta and scanned room after room. He slumped on the couch. Mac was gone.

Please let me know, what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

AN:

I'm overwhelmed by all the kind reviews. Thank you so much guys. This motivates me so much.

Poor Jack! Taking care of Mac and himself may be to much this time.

Chapter 3

Jack took out his phone and dialled Macs number. „Damn it," he swore as he heard the familiar ringtone coming from the kitchen. Jack stood up and looked around, it seemed nothing was missing. No signs of a fight. He sighed, maybe Mac had gone for a walk. But he would have taken his phone with him. Jacks phone beeped. A message. His hands shook as he turned on the screen. He feared it would be from Murdoch. Relieved he saw it was from Riley, wishing him a nice weekend. Jack resisted the urge to throw his phone against the wall. Where the fuck was Mac? He doubted that Mac would be so stupid to go for a run. But this was Mac. He sighed again. He would be so stupid. All kind of horror images began to surface in Jacks mind. Mac lying helpless on a hillside, stumbling around disoriented. Jack jumped up and left the apartment. Macs Jeep was there, so he was on foot. Jack decided to start with the path, that led up to the hills. He drove slowly not to miss anything. He reached the parking lot. From there he had to walk. Jacks mood changed from furious to anxious. He couldn't have gotten this far by foot, could he? Had he overlooked his friend, lying injured in the bushes? Jack knew, he probably made a mountain out of a mole hill, but he couldn't help himself. Walking up a hill was not the best thing for his sore back, he decided. He had to stop to catch his breath. Jack bent over, resting his hands on his knees and tried to keep the rising nausea at bay. He felt awful, he knew he had a fever going, but he shoved it to the back burner for now. He could think about his health later, when he had Mac back safe and sound. He should have spent the night at Macs home, he was responsible for the kid.

„Looking for something?" Macs voice brought him out of his stupor. Jack straightened up. The anxiousness replaced by anger in a heartbeat.

„Have you lost your mind completely? What are you doing here?"

„Well, I decided to go for a run." Mac answered relaxed.

„To go for a run? Two days after you were shot and almost drowned? After the Doc said to rest? After you almost passed out yesterday? How can a man with your IQ be so stupid? I don't get it!"

Mac stood there open mouthed by the onlslaught of words. He took a deep breath and started to shout: „Who do you think you are? You aren't my mother, my father or my Boss! I think I'm old enough to decide, if I'm up to a run or not. And I'm not going to ask for permission from you. Have you lost your mind?" Mac was really pissed at Jack.

„Almost, because I was sick with worry as I found your apartment empty. Your phone was there and I … I …"

„What?" Mac interrupted him angry.

„I feared Murdoch had kidnapped you. I've searched for three hours for you," Jack said silently and turned away.

Macs anger abated a bit: „I'm sorry, if you thought that. But you CAN'T treat me like a five year old kid!" He wanted to make his point clear.

Jack faced Mac again, the ire still visible in his face. „Get your skinny butt in the car," he snarled.

„No!"

„No?" Jack had to take a deep breath to compose himself.

„Didn't you hear, what I just said. You can't push me around, like you want. I'm sick and tired of your overprotectiveness. Go get a dog, if you want to have someone to dance after your pipe."

That hit home.

Jacks shoulders slumped: „Suit yourself."

He slowly walked back to his car. After he sat down, he leaned his head on the steering wheel. Had he just destroyed their friendship? His head pounded, he couldn't think clearly. Jack started the engine and slowly drove home to Macs apartment. He knew Mac wouldn't want to see him right now. But Jack had to make sure, that Mac had gotten home alright. He had noticed the paleness of the kid and the shaking legs, although he didn't mention it on the hill. As he reached the house Jack had to remain seated for a while, he couldn't muster enough energy to stand. The stabbing pain in his back had awoken like a hungry lion. Aggressive and menacing. Jack was shaking. With fear for his friendship or fever he couldn't tell. Mac appeared at the end of the street. Jack took a deep breath and left the car. He leaned on it and waited for Mac to come near.

„Mac, I …" he started.

„Go away Jack!"

„Come on don't sulk Mac."

„You are doing it again Jack!"

„What?"

„You are treating me like a kid with no sense. I am an adult, if it escaped your mind."

„Really? Than start acting like one. Grow up Mac. It's not about you all the time", with that Jack turned away. He didn't see the look of hurt on Macs face nor the flinching, as if someone had punched him.

Without a word MacGyver turned and entered his apartment. He couldn't understand what was going on with his friend and mentor. He knew he depended on Jack more than he should. The Delta was often like a father to him. He would always seem to know, what was bothering Mac and he would listen and reassure him, if he was doubting himself. Maybe Jack was sick and tired of taking on the responsibility, everybody expected him to do. Always being in charge of the team and the one to blame, if something went wrong.

Mac spent a restless day, thinking over the events of the last days again and again. His feelings were changing between hurt, anger, worry and disappointment. He managed to fell into a restless sleep for a few hours.

After he awoke Mac went out on the deck and stared at the dark sky. Sometimes Jack seemed as dark as the night. Mac knew, that Jack had seen and done things, that would push most people over the edge. He didn't know, how Jack was able to cope with it. Mac sighed. What a mess their relationship had become.

Jack lay flat on his back in his bed. He had never felt so ill in his entire life. The pounding in his head had gotten worse. He knew, he had a pretty good fever going and the pain in his back was excruciating. Even breathing hurt. But what hurt the most, was how he had treated his best friend. How could he have said those horrible things to the kid. He didn't mean them. He just wanted Mac to be safe, so he overacted from time to time.

He sighed. He had really done it this time. He had to make things right with Mac. Aoplogize and promise to do better in the future. Jack gritted his teeth and moved over to the side of the bed. The pain rolled in waves over him, he couldn't get his feet under him and landed painfully on his knees. Deep breaths, he reminded himself. But that only worsened the pain, so he went back to sucking in short gasps of air. He pushed himself to his feet and swayed.

Somehow he managed the short walk to the bathroom. The nausea forced him to empty his stomach, not that there wasn't much, mostly bile. After he was done, he rinsed his mouth and looked into the mirror. Great, he looked like death warmed up. All he wanted to do, was lay down and sleep, but he was on a mission: He had to make things right with his friend. Determined he staggered to the door and grabbed the keys.

Somehow he managed the way to the car without falling over. Once seated, he leaned his head back on the seat and closed his eyes. He was sweating profuseley and shivering badly at the same time. Jack started the engine. Luckily there wasn't much traffic and he reached Macs apartment a short time later. Although he had to admit, he didn't remember how he got there. It didn't matter. He was there and he would aoplogize for the things, he said to the kid.

It had started to rain heavily and Jack was soaked through in a minute. He shivered so bad, his teeth were clattering. He had to hold on everything along his way to the door, to keep from falling down. Jack knew if he went down, he wouldn't have the strength to get up again.

He reached the door and rang. No answer. He tried his spare key, but he couldn't push it into the lock, so he knew Mac was at home. He pounded on the door. „Mac, come on open the door, we have to talk buddy." Again no answer. Jack pounded harder, that almost sent him to his knees. He had to grab the doorframe to stay upright. „Mac, I know you're at home. Listen to me, kid. I'm sorry. I didn't mean the things I said to you, honestly. I'm an asshole and I don't deserve a friend like you. Please kiddo, open the door. I … I need you buddy, ….please." The last word came out as a sob.

Jack felt miserable, he had lost the one person, that meant the world to him. He turned to leave, his vision blurred and he had to lean against the door. Everything seemed to dim around him, his legs gave out and he slid to the floor leaning against door. Jack sat there, oddly detached from the world around him, he didn't care any longer what happened to him. The pain in his body and soul was too much. He sat there and appreciated the darkness that crept up on him. Death would be salvation. His head lolled to the side and Jack Dalton knew no more.

Sorry for leaving you with a cliffhanger, but I couldn't resist ;-)

Reviews are the cherry on the cake.


	4. Chapter 4

AN:

I'm no medic, so don't shoot me for the mistakes I've made. Enjoy!

MacGyver sat on the couch and ignored the door bell and the pounding. The pleading words. Mac sighed. „Go away Jack," he muttered. His headache was back, he rubbed his temples to ease the pain. Mac was so confused. His thoughts were reeling. He just couldn't face his friend right now. Friend? Was Jack still his friend? Mac was not sure. What was there left to say anyway. Jack had made his point clear. Anger welled up in Mac again. He wouldn't open the door, so the Delta could clear his conscience, by making a halfhearted apology. After a while, the pounding stopped and everything was silent. Mac sighed, relieved that Jack had left.

Mac was stubborn and he knew it, he wasn't one to forgive that fast. Jack had hurt him too much by pushing him away. The familiar feeling of abandonment was back with a vengeance, it almost crushed him. Mac had never expected this from his best friend. Why? Why? Why? He wanted to understand it, but he couldn't figure it out. Suddenly a thought began to creep into his mind. Jack had only pushed him away before, when he wanted Mac to protect from something, or to hide that he had a problem, he wanted to deal with alone. The last reason sent a shiver down his spine. Jack had also distanced himself from Mac, when he was injured.

Mac let the last days pass again in his mind. The signs were there. The pain in the back, headaches, the stiff movements, paleness and his short temper. Mac could hit himself. Why hadn't he noticed? All he had done, was thinking about his own self, while his best friend suffered. Oh God, how blind he had been. Now it was his turn to apologize, he jumped from the couch and ran to the door. Mac opend it and wasn't prepared for the limp body of Jack falling into his apartment.

„Jack!" Mac cried and grabbed him in the last second before he hit the floor. Jack was as white as a sheet. He was soaked through and Mac gasped at the heat that was radiating from his friend. He tried to rouse him. „Jack, can you hear me? You have to wake up now! Jack, Jack please. I need you big guy!" But Jack remained unresponsive. Mac felt for his pulse. It was so weak, barely there. He grabbed his phone and dialled 911.

Mac was petrified, that he would loose Jack. He was on the floor with Jack, tears running down his face. He gently rocked the lifeless body of his friend. „Oh God! Let him be ok, let him be ok!" Mac sobbed over and over again. It was like a mantra. After a few minutes he calmed down a bit.

He managed to get Jack out of his wet clothes and onto the couch, where he covered him with blankets. The whole time Jack didn't move a muscle. His breathing was laboured. Mac couldn't find any kind of injury other than the bruise on his back, and that looked not to bad. That meant illness. It didn't seem to be a cold. There was no coughing or sneezing. And then it clicked. The lake. The cold. Jack had gotten Mac out of the wet clothes and wrapped him into the only blanket. It must have been at least 2 – 3 hours until Jack was able to change into something dry and warm. Mac ran a hand through his hair and looked down at the unmoving form. Jack looked like a corpse. NO! He felt guilt crash down on him heavily. What had he done?

„Jack, buddy open your eyes! Please! Come on brother. I'm sorry I didn't mean the nasty things I said earlier. Jack, I need you." Mac was frantic with worry. The door bell rang.

Mac breathed a sigh of relief, as the medics entered the apartment. He had to step back to let them do their work. They hooked up an IV, took his vitals and listened to his heart and lung. One of the medics asked Mac some questions.

Mac explained: „He didn't say anything about feeling unwell. But that's how he is. He jumped into a almost frozen lake earlier this week and couldn't get out of the wet clothes for some time. He has some bruising on his back from a fight. He seemed pretty stiff and had a few headaches, but nothing else."

The medic nodded and turned Jack over to look at the bruise. Then he gently ran his hands around his back, probing carefully around his sides. He nodded grimly: „Both kidneys are enlarged, looks like pyelitis."

Mac had never heard this word: „What does it mean?"

„Pyelitis is an infection of the kidney. In this case of both kidneys, which probably resulted in kidney failure. He has fluid in his lung and his heartbeat is irregular. We need to take him to the hospital at once."

Mac just nodded, tears running down his face. He felt like someone had punched him in the gut. This was a nightmare.

Five minutes later they had Jack in the ambulance, rushing to Phoenix medical at breakneck speed. Mac sat in the corner watching the monitor, Jack was hooked on, with fear. He prayed for every single heartbeat to appear on the screen. An oxygen masked was placed over his face.

Suddenly Jacks heartbeat got hectic and then stopped altogether. „Cardiac arrest, hurry", the medic shouted to the driver. He grabbed the reanimation kit and fastened some pads on Jacks chest. Mac couldn't suppress a cry. He stared, eyes wide with horror, at the happenings before him. The medic administerd two emergency breaths and then triggered the elctric shock. „Nothing, loading again", the next shock followed. „Still nothing, increase voltage", the sound of the next electric shock echoed from the walls of the ambulance. This sound burned itself forever deep in Macs soul.

Beep. A pause, then another sluggish heartbeat appeared on the screen. „I got him" the medic said excited. „Come on mate, a bit more stable would be nice." The medic encouraged Jack.

Mac took a deep breath. He never felt more relieved his entire life. A sob escaped his lips, he wiped away the tears with his sleeve. He couldn't utter a word, just stare at his friend, willing him to breath.

Finally they reached their destination. Jack was rushed into Phoenix medical. Mac on his heels. He stepped into the ER, but was pushed out the door by Sally, the nurse.

Mac plopped on a chair in the hallway, he leaned his elbows on his knees and put his head in his hands. He jumped as a hand touched his shoulder. Matty was standing in front of him, a worried look on her face.

„I was informed, that Jack was brought in. What happened Mac?"

„It is my fault Matty. I should have seen it, but I didnt. Oh God! He can't die, Matty! This can't be real, I mean, it's Jack. He's the strongest man I know. Oh God Matty, if you had seen him." Heavy sobs were shaking his whole body. „ I opened the door and … and … he was on the floor. He collapsed right in front of my door and I was sitting inside sulking. What an asshole I am."

„Mac …"

„A fine friend I am. Thinking about …"

„Angus MacGyver! Stop this right now!" Matty bellowed.

Mac was startled. „It is not your fault, I'm sure. Tell me what happened blondie. Start from the beginning." She said in a softer voice.

MacGyver told her everything from the mission and all the other incidents this week. When he told her about the drive to the hospital the tears were starting again.

„His heart stopped, Matty. He was dead. Jack was dead." He gulped. „He came back after the third shock…" Suddenly Mac jumped up and ran to the nearest trash bin and vomitted. Matty waited patiently, while Mac composed himself and returned to his seat. Without speaking she handed him a bottle of water. Mac took a few sips, leaned back and closed his eyes for a moment. He took a deep breath and asked: „Can you do me a favour and call Bozer and Riley?"

„I will. Let's just wait until we know more about Jacks condition."

Mac nodded and they waited in silence. An hour later the door opened and Doc Carl stepped out of the ER. Mac was on his feet in a second. „How is he? Is he gonna be ok?"

„His condition is critical. He has a severe infection of both kidneys which resulted in kidney failure. The cause was probably, that he couldn't get out of the cold, wet clothes. The hits he took in the kidneys did no real damage, but they accelerated the process. I can't imagine how he could have walked around for such a long time. A kidney infection causes excrutiating pain."

Mac winced at this statement.

The Doc continued: „We hooked him up to a dialysis machine. Most of the time the kidneys recover from an acute failure. But …"

„But? That's a good thing isn't it?" Mac interrupted the doc.

„It is. But there are multiple other problems following a kidney failure. He has fluid in his lungs and his heartbeat is irregular. We try to stabilize him, but it is extremely difficult. We have to give him meds to treat his heart and lung problems. But the meds interfere with his kidneys. We are walking on a thin line here. He's unconscious right now. We can't give him any pain killers, when he wakes up, because this would add another strain to the kidneys."

„But he will wake up, won't he?"

„Well, I won't lie to you. The odds are not good. The next 36 hours will tell."

„Tell me", Mac demanded.

„I would say maybe 30%, I'm sorry Mac. I know how close you are. I wish I had better news for you."

Doc Carls face was full of compassion. The relationship they had, was different from any other medic-patient-relationship. He had treated both of them numerous times. He had seen the worry and fear in the face of the one, who sat on the bedside chair. Although he didn't know the details of their missions, he knew they had saved the lives of a lot of people time and time again. Always willing to pay the ultimate price.

„Jack's a fighter. If anyone can beat this, it's him. He can't die. I won't let him." Mac was determined.

Doc Carl nodded. „You can sit with him if you like."

Matty had been silent the whole time. She swallowed hard and said: „I'll call Riley and Bozer."


	5. Chapter 5

AN:

Thank you so much for all your reviews and following the story.

Chapter 5

The constant beeping was unnerving and at the same time the most beautiful sound Mac had ever heard. It was the sign, that Jack was still alive. The movement of his chest was barely visible. It was creepy to see Jack so still and pale. Jack the vibrant, easy going pal who was always joking.

It wasn't the first time, that Mac has held bedside vigil. He has been sitting in a recliner from time to time, waiting for Jack to wake up after having surgery. But more often it was Jack, who wouldn't leave Macs side, when Mac was fighting to survive an ordeal. It didn't matter, how long it took, a day or a week. Jack was always there, when Mac woke up. Bullett holes and broken bones were a by-product of their dangerous job. But this was something completely different.

Something that didn't happen in a split second, like a bullet you took and you knew, what you had to deal with. It had crept up slowly and then ambushed them. Kidney Failure. A horrible word. Failure. Yes, he had failed his friend. Had failed to see the obvious. Had failed to see through the facade of insulting words. Had failed to stop the downward spiral. Would he ever get the chance to make things right with Jack?

Mac shifted to ease the pain in his back from sitting to long without moving. He closed his eyes. In his mind images started to appear. Jacks limp body falling into his arms. The moment when his heart stopped. A sob escaped his throat and tears started running down his face. Jack was always his rock, the only constant in his life, where he always could rely on. Why had he been so angry at Jack for being concerned about him? Mac was pissed at Jack for being so overprotective, when he had found him yesterday after his run. Mac had to admit, he was totally drained and overdid it a bit. He was angry at his bodys weakness and he took it out on Jack. He should have noticed, that something was wrong with Jack, as he stood there, leaning on his knees panting. But he didn't, like he didn't notice all the other signs. Jack got sick, because he saved Macs life.

Mac grunted at the increased pounding in his head. He took Jacks limp hand in his and frowned at the heat, that was still radiating from his brother. Sally came in to check on Jack.

„Shouldn't his fever go down now?" Concern was coloring his voice.

Sally sighed: „It should, but we can't give him any meds to bring it down. What about, I bring you a bowl of cold water and you try to cool him down a bit?" Sally knew it would do Mac some good to do something, that would help Jack get better.

Mac nodded eagerly. „That would be great, Sally."

Mac wet the cloth and wiped Jacks face and upper body, careful not to get tangled up in the all the wires and tubes attached to Jack. He smiled. Jack would smack him in the head, if he would be awake. He wet the cloth again and went on with his gentle care.

Matty stood outside the door and watched the scene. She had to wipe away a tear, that escaped her eye. She knew that these two men shared a special bond. Matty had been in this business for such a long time, she knew what a rare thing that was. Sure she had supervised teams, that where close. But nothing compared to this crew. They were like a close knit family and while it was sometimes annoying, when the feelings got the better of them, she wouldn't want it any other way. Jack was the centre of this bunch. He was like a father to Mac and Riley and she knew, that Jack thought highly of Bozer, because he had helped Mac through his difficult childhood. It would crush them all, if Jack didn't make it. Matty didn't show it, but she really had a soft spot for Jack. He was like a puppy to her. Jack annoyed her with his antics all the time, but on the other side, she couldn't help but love him for the way he was. „Come on Dalton, get yourself together. You ain't gonna quit on me or I'll chase you through hell," she threatened silently and left, knowing he was in good hands.

Mac started talking to Jack: „Hey brother you've slept long enough. Time to wake up, or Matty will have your hide." Jack didn't show any reaction, his body was still.

Mac kept talking: „You are always telling me to take care about myself. And what do you do? Running yourself into the ground. What's the saying? The pot calling the kettle black. Oh man Jack! You really did a number this time. You behave like mother hen, while you need one yourself. I know, I should have noticed, that something was going on and I'm sorry for that. You hear me, you get better and I promise I'll do better. We are a team Jack. We have each others back. That means you have to let me help you, too. This is not a one sided thing. I'll drag your sorry butt into Phoenix medical after every Mission from now on, if you don't promise me to be honest about your health. Believe me, this is not going to happen ever again. You are under observation buddy. You know this is weird, talking to you and not being interrupted by you. You always have to add your two cents worth."

Mac sighed: „Come on buddy, you have to give me something. My mouth is already dry from talking so much." Mac hung his head. He was exhausted. This was taking a toll on him. The constant worrying about his friend and the headaches. He still was not back to his old self.

Mac jumped, when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around and recognized Riley and Bozer.

Mac stood up and gave them a hug.

„How is he?" Riley whispered. Her eyes were red rimmed and puffy. A clear evidence for crying. Mac knew that Riley rarely cried. He swallowed a lump. „He hasn't woken up, since he was brought in. Did Matty …?"

„Yeah, she told us, and we met Doc Carl on our way. He explained the situation to us. How could it have come to this? I mean, he seemed fine all week. A bit short tempered maybe, but nothing else." Bozer didn't understand it.

„Well, he's pretty good at hiding any discomfort. I should have noticed despite his sneakiness. It's my fault." Mac blamed himself.

Riley interrupted in an harsh angry tone: „No, it's not. It's his fault. He's so damn stubborn. Always telling us to go to Phoenix medical to get checked out. And what does he do? Almost kills himself. Jack Dalton you are so stupid! I just can't get it. How …" She began to sob: „How could you do this to me? I need you Jack, please. Please don't die, I can't go on without you. I … I love you, you stupid Texan cowboy." She sank to her knees and wept in a heartbreaking manner.

Mac and Bozer stood there, at a loss for words. Mac knelt beside her, Bozer took the other side. They hugged each other and cried together for some time.

Mac said in a hoarse voice: „We need to get ourselves together. We'll never hear the end of it, if Jacks finds out."

Riley smiled: „ You're right. He'll brag about it every day."

They sat in silence, watching the rise and fall of Jacks chest. The medics came and checked him out, changing IVs and writing down his vitals.

Bozer asked the others: „Do you know what's weird? I've never had a role model in my whole life. Sure there were people I admired a bit, but a true role model, somebody you really look up too?" He shook his head. „No. That was until I met Jack. I mean the real Jack. Not the shit you told me about working in an think tank. When I saw him in action on a mission for the very first time, I was blown away. It was not only his fighting or his ability to assess a situation in a split second. It was the fierce commitment to protect the team and his country, no matter what price he would pay for that. I've always laughed about patriotism, but Jack showed me the true meaning of the word."

Riley and Mac just nodded. „I know what you mean", Riley yawned. She looked dead on her feet.

„Why don't you two go home and rest up for a bit. I promise, to give you a call, as soon as there is any change." Mac suggested.

Bozer looked at Riley, they both understood the need for MacGyver to be alone with Jack. They could see the guilt on his face.

„Take good care of him, will you?" Riley gave Mac a hug and stepped to the bed. She stood there a moment, then sighed and gave Jack a kiss on the cheek. „Don't give up Jack. We all need you," She whispered in his ear.

Bozer squeezed Jacks hand and left the room, his arm around Rileys shoulder.

They were alone again. Mac sighed an looked at his watch. 8 a.m.

Twelve hours had passed and Jack hadn't woken up. 24 to go. He didn't get better, but he didn't get worse either, Mac comforted himself.

He sighed and settled into a comfortable position in the recliner. „So, since you don't bother to wake up, I'll have to take out the big guns."

Mac started to amplify chemical reactions, processes and other complicated explanations about science matters.

„So, let's start with the citric acid cycle. It is a series of chemical reactions used by all aerobic organisms to release stored energy. And …."

Two hours later …

Macs voice sounded hoarse and scratchy, but he wouldn't stop: „Did you know who invented the hot-air balloon?"

„Is this a new kind of torture?" A weak whisper came from the bed.

„Jack, oh my god. I was so scared. How do you feel buddy?" Mac couldn't stop the tears running down his face.

„Like death warmed up."

„I can imagine. I'll call for the doc."

„No!" Jack grabbed his hand, but it was more of a caress than a grip.

„Mac, I'm so sorry for the way I've treated you. I know you are a grown up, but I can't help myself feeling protective about you. I'll give you more room, I promise." Jack was so weak, the last words came out as a whisper.

„Hey man, I should be the one to apologize. You were just concerned about me and I was giving you a hard time. I was so selfish and didn't see, that you were ill. And all, because you had to drag my sorry ass out of that damn lake."

„I was …argh", Jacks face distorted in a grimace of pain. „Damn", he hissed trying to suck in much needed air. The heart monitor started to emit an alarm signal.

Mac pushed the call button. „Breath Jack, slow deep breaths", he sounded calm, but inside he was frantic with worry, that Jack would go into another cardiac arrest.

Doc Carl came in and rushed to the bed. „Welcome back Jack, ok try to calm down and take a deep breath." He covered Jacks face with an oxygen mask.

„What's wrong Doc?" Mac asked anxiously.

„I think it's the pain, that's bothering him. As I explained, it is an excrutiating stabbing pain, that literally takes your breath away."

Jacks breathing eased up a bit, the monitor silenced, but you could see the toll, the pain was taking on him. His eyes fluttered and closed. He was out again.

„I know it's hard to watch, I wish I could give him something for the pain." Mac fell back into his chair and ran a hand through his hair. He couldn't stop the tears, seeing the suffering of his brother.


	6. Chapter 6

AN:

Chapter 6

A couple hours later Jack woke up again. Mac was resting his head on his elbows in Jacks bed. He felt empty, the headache making it difficult for him to think. He didn't dare to sleep in case Jack woke up and needed something. Mac wasn't aware, that Jack was watching him. He startled, when he felt a hand caressing his head. He glanced up and looked in Jacks eyes, bright with fever and pain.

Mac smiled: „Hey brother, how do you feel?"

Jack smirked: „As bad as you look."

Mac responded: „Hey I'm a good looking guy."

„You look like crap."

„If you hadn't scared the hell out of me and collapsed right before my door, I could lie in my bed."

„I'm sorry Mac. I remember pounding on your door, but you didn't open and then … nothing. What happened? What's wrong with me?"

„Sorry for not opening the door. I … I just couldn't face you. I was thinking and I came to the conclusion, that I'm an idiot."

Jack raised an eyebrow. „Wow …"

Mac interrupted him: „I realised, you only said those nasty things, because something was wrong with you. I wanted to apologize and as I opened the door you literally fell into my arms."

„Sorry, for scaring you kiddo."

Mac grimly shook his head: „That wasn't the worst. Jack you … on the way here … you…" Mac began shaking from the image, that appeared in his mind. „You died, Jack," he whispered, tears running down his face. „For a minute you were dead. The medic brought you back, but …. don't do this to me ever again, you hear me."

Jack looked shocked and confused. „What caused all this? I didn't feel well, the bruises were aching pretty bad this time. I thought, maybe I was getting old."

„Old?" Mac laughed a short humorless laugh. „Jack you have a serious infection of both kidneys, which resulted in kidney failure. This caused your lung to fill with fluid, the erratic heartbeat and the headaches." He blurted out. Mac regretted his outburst at once. „Jack, sorry I didn't want to be so blunt, I…"

„It's ok brother. I like to know, what's going on with me. So, they're washing my blood in this machine, right?" Jack pointed at the dialysis machine and winced, as the pain awoke with the small movement. He hissed: „Crap, that hurts like hell!"

„Jack they can't give you any pain relief, that would put further strain on the kidneys."

„S'okay" Jack hissed through clenched teeth. Mac took his hand, at a loss how to help his friend. Jack shot him a thankful look and sqeezed Macs hand so hard, he thought it would brake. After a few minutes, the pain subsided a bit and Jack was able to catch his breath. „Thanks Mac."

„Your welcome Jack. I just wish I could do more to help you."

The Doc appeared again and took his vitals. „The fever is down a bit, that's a good sign Jack. But you're not out of the woods yet, so don't do anything stupid Dalton." He warned, from experience with this patient.

Jack nodded. A sure sign how rotten he still felt.

„Don't worry doc, I'll make sure he stays in bed." Mac assured.

„How long have I been here?"

„Oh, about 18 hours."

„When can I go home?"

„What?" Doc Carl and Mac shouted at the same time. Jack grinned: „Got you!"

Doc Carl just shook his head and left. Jack watched his friend more closely. Mac had deep lines of worry and pain? etched into his face. „How's the head Mac and don't lie to me!"

Mac sighed: „Still hurts a bit, but it's ok."

„Why don't you go home and rest up for a bit?" Jack couldn't help but worry about his friend.

„No, I'm good. I won't let you go through this alone."

„Can I have a drink of water?"

Mac nodded: „The Doc said only small sips, ok." He stood up and lost his balance, as the world tilted. He crashed into the side of Jacks bed and Jack couldn't suppress a cry of pain.

„Oh god, I'm sorry Jack, I just stumbled." Mac cursed himself for his clumsiness.

„When have you eaten or slept the last time?" Jack asked sternly.

„Hey, I'm not the one in ICU." Mac complained.

Jack pushed the call button. Mac was alarmed: „What is it Jack? Do you need something?"

Nurse Sally rushed in and asked: „What's wrong Jack?"

„I need a sandwich."

„Forget it Jack, I'm sorry, the only thing you can have, is some broth."

„I don't want anything. The sandwich is for Mac, he almost collapsed. I'm sure he didn't eat or drink anything for quite some time. An he's not fully recovered from the shooting and his bath in the lake."

Mac snorted annoyed. „Traitor!" Jack just grinned.

Sally nodded: „Sure, I'm back in a minute."

A few minutes later Sally appeared with a tray. She brought a sandwich, an apple and some orange juice for Mac. „Eat it, or I'll cuff you to the chair and force feed you." She threatened. Mac gulped. With a smile, she handed him a blanket and a pillow. „And rest Mac. As much as I hate to admit, but Jack is right."

Mac ate the sandwich and drank the juice. He played with the apple. „Did you know that Isaac Newton discovered the force of gravity, because of an apple, that fell from a tree?"

„Nope," the curt answer told Mac, that Jack wasn't interested in the story. He sighed and put the apple on the bedside table.

„Jack, you almost killed yourself. Why didn't you say anything? I know I'm a really bad patient myself, but you always sense, when something is wrong with me. You have taken care of me, so many times I can't even count it. We have each others back. So, please tell me, if there is an issue. Nobody thinks less of you, if you ask for help Jack. I'm so sorry, I didn't pay enough attention to your wellbeing. Please Jack, you have to promise me, not to pull off a stunt like this again. I can't lose you."

„I've always been good at it." Jack murmured.

„Good at what?"

„Good at handling the pain, pushing it back into the corner of my mind. It comes automatically. Always had been this way. It got me into trouble a couple times, when I was a kid."

„Tell me," Mac was eager to learn about Jacks childhood.

„Well it was at my grandfathers ranch. I was ten years old or so, I think. I was in the coral with the horses and one of them kicked me hard in the gut. It hurt like hell, but I didn't want to be put to bed or worse dragged into an hospital. I wanted to stay outside with the horses, so I ignored the pain. It worked really well, until I collapsed the next day. I had a ruptured spleen and was bleeding inside. I almost died. I know, not the wisest thing to do. But I've learned my lesson."

Mac sat there open mouthed. „You learned your lesson? Are you insane? You're lying here, more dead than alive. Is that what you call, _learning a lesson_?" Mac shook his head in disbelief.

„Yeah, I've learned it. Never walk behind a horse in kicking range." He grinned.

„I have no words. Jack this is serious. From now on I'm checking you out myself after the missions. And if I find something that looks like the tiniest bruise, you are coming here. Be assured I'm watching you with eagle eyes. I won't make this mistake again." He swore.

Jack took his hand. „Stop blaming yourself Mac. This was alone my fault. I admit, ignoring the pain was wrong, but I promise get help next time. It started harmless and gradually got worse. You know the thing with the frog in boiling water. I didn't give it much thought." _„I was to busy worrving about you Mac."_ He added in his mind. Suddenly Jacks whole body tensed and he gasped. The pain was coming in waves.

Mac felt helpless. He could just sit there and hold Jacks hand. He tried to distract Jack, that seemed to help a bit. „Speeking of boiling water. What was this thing with the hot shower? I know you don't like it, if the water is to hot."

„The heat of the water seemed to help a bit with the pain, at least for a short time." Jack admitted.

Mac stood up and smiled: „I'll be right back."

A few minutes later he appeared with two hot-water bottles in his hands. He gently placed it under Jacks back, being careful not to hurt his friend.

Jack sighed: „Mac, you're a genius."

Mac beamed. Finally there was something he could do to ease Jacks pain. After a short time Jack visibly relaxed and drifted of to sleep. Mac made himself comfortable in the recliner and closed his eyes. He was a sleep in seconds.

A loud crash startled Mac awake. He needed a moment to get his bearings and then he saw what has woken him up.

Jack laid on the bed, his face a gruesome grimace of pain. He had gripped the railing of the bed so hard, it broke.

„My god Jack! Why didn't you wake me up?" Mac cried, cursing himself for sleeping, while his friend needed him.

„You need your sleep kiddo. You look dead on your feet. You're still not well, buddy."

The worry in Jacks voice brought tears to Macs eyes.

„You stupid stubborn Texan cowboy. I'll get you some new hot-water bottles." Mac rushed out of the door. A short time later he reappeared with the bottles and placed it under Jacks back.

He fell back into the recliner. „Do I have to repeat my speech from earlier? The one about asking for help?" Mac asked annoyed.

„No, I … argh …" Jack couldn't speak, because the pain was so bad.

The anger forgotten instantly Mac sat on the bed carefully and took Jacks hands. „Breathe with me Jack, take slow deep breaths." Mac took an exaggerated breath and Jack tried to follow him. Slowly Jacks face relaxed a bit.

„Thanks mate, that was a bad one." Jack looked drained, the pain took a toll on him.

„Your welcome brother." That was the pattern for the next two hours. Mac changed the hot-water bottles every 15 minutes and kept breathing with Jack, when the next wave of pain rolled in. Finally Jack fell into an exhausted sleep.

Mac rubbed his face. It was incredibly hard to watch his friend in so much pain. The door opened and Bozer and Riley entered the room. They neared the bed and looked at Jack with concern.

Riley whispered: „How is he?"

„Well, he was awake most of the day. The pain was really bad. So bad he broke the railing of the bed, when I was asleep. Hot-water bottles help with the pain, but only for a short while. I just hope, the pain will fade soon, when the antibiotics are doing their job."

Bozer observed Jack: „Even asleep he seems to be in pain." He shuddered.

Riley asked: „Isn't there anything, we can do for him?"

„I'm afraid no. We talked a lot, when he was awake, that seemed to distract him a bit," answered Mac with a yawn.

„I hope you tore a strip off him for this stunt." Bozer remarked.

„Well, I really leant on him, to do something like this never again. But you know him, he'll have forgotten about it as soon as he's better. So, I need your help here guys. We need to keep a close eye on him, not only until he's better. We have to make sure after every mission, that he isn't hiding an injury or illness. Are you in?"

They bumped their fists. „Yeah, of course." „You can count on me."

Riley carefully sat down on the bed and took Jacks limp hand in hers. „You know what? When I was in prison, he came to see me, but I refused his visit. I was still angry at him for leaving us. Angry and ashamed. He always said, that he's so proud of me. And what did I do? Broke the law and landed in the can. It didn't matter that I turned down every visit. The ward told me, he came every week and asked how I was." She laughed a short, hard laugh. „And threatened every ward to make sure I was safe." Tears were running down her cheeks. „Even, when I was in prison, he took care of me."

Bozer swallowed hard and laid a hand on her shoulder. „I think it's time to return the favor. We'll help him to get back on his feet and we'll make sure, that there is not repetition of this crap."

„Sounds like a plan to me," Mac fought another yawn.

No one of them saw the lone tear, that was rolling down Jacks cheek. He was to weak to open his eyes, but he had heard their vow. It overwhelmed him, to hear the love and devotion they held for him.

„Ok, we start right now. Mac you lie down." Bozer ordered.

„What? I'm not gonna leave him." Mac objected.

„Oh, you are as bad as Jack. How do you think you can help Jack, if you collapse? You didn't sleep for two days and you're still on medical leave. Go and lie down, or I'll have Doc Carl sedate you." Riley shot him a glare, that made Mac feel like a twelve year old. He just nodded, it wasn't a wise move to mess with an angry Riley.

Bozer grinned and made himself comfortable in the recliner.

Mac walked over to the cot on the other side of the room, grumbling. He stretched out on the cot and had to admit he was done in. Now that he knew, that his friends were taking care of Jack, he could finally relax.

Zitronensäurezyklus

Hot shower


	7. Chapter 7

AN:

So, we finally reached the last chapter. I want to thank everybody, who accompanied me on this journey. It was so much fun to write it. I really appreciate the many reviews. So, have fun and let me know, what you think about it.

Chapter 7

„So, you are ganging up on me?" A weak voice startled Riley and Bozer.

„Hey, big guy. How do you feel?" Bozer smiled.

„I've been better. Where's Mac?"

Riley pointed to the other side of the room, where Mac was snoring softly.

Jack nodded: „Thanks guys. I was worried about him. He didn't rest for a minute since I was brought in. He's still not 100%."

Riley chuckled. „What's so funny?"

„You. Lying here in the bed, hooked up to machines and IV bags and still worrying about Mac. I think this is part of the problem."

„What problem?" Jack wanted to know.

„You are so busy taking care of all of us, you forget to look after yourself. It's true, that we need you Jack. More than I'd like to admit, but we need you whole. To have you around makes us complete. To hear your laughter makes the day a little brighter. Your hugs make me feel loved. When you listen to our sorrows and secrets, you never judge us, you just support us. It's a gift. You are a gift, Jack. Sometimes I think, I don't deserve you. I can't you lose again. And if ganging up on you, is what it takes, than I'm all in." Rileys voice was thick with emotion.

Jack couldn't stop the tears. „I … I don't know what to say. I can't help the need to protect you all. It is like a natural reflex. You three are the most important thing in my life. I would die for you…"

„You nearly did Jack." Bozer interrupted.

Jack nodded: „I promise, I'll try to do better in the future, but I won't stop worrying about you and checking you up." He tried to sit up in bed, but he was still to weak. Bozer helped him to get more comfortable. „Thanks mate," Jack breathed through clenched teeth.

Riley replaced the hot-water bottles with new ones. Bozer and Riley talked about their weekends and very soon Jack drifted of to sleep.

When he awoke the next time Mac occupied the recliner again. He looked better and grinned.

„Good morning, sleepy head. How do you feel?"

Jack silently took inventory of his body and smiled. „Better. The pain has lessened."

Mac reached for Jacks forehead. „I think the fever is gone. Thank God."

„Do you think they let me out of here today?" Jack asked eagerly.

„Sure, they only have to put the dialysis machine in your GTO and off you go," came the sarcastic answer from Mac.

„Oh, I forgot about this thing. How long …"

„We'll draw some blood and depending on the results we can take you off tonight. If everything looks good." Doc Carl answered, as he entered the room. He took Jacks vitals, listened to his heart and lung and nodded satisfied.

„This is much better than yesterday Jack. You'll make a full recovery. But you have to be careful. If you get a kidney infection once, it is likely to get it again. So you have to avoid running around in wet clothes for too long."

„I will Doc. If you take me of this washing machine, can I go home tonight?"

„Tomorrow night."

„Tomorrow morning?" Jack bargained.

„Deal. Tomorrow morning." They shook hands and the Doc left.

Mac declared: „You're staying in my guest room. You can look forward to the three of us mothering you back to health."

„Is this a promise or a threat? I think I'll have to talk to Matty, to find some work for you."

„Suit yourself. Matty has volunteered to look after you, if we don't have time." Mac grinned devilish.

Jack paled. „Please no, I think I take the three of you instead."

The next morning Jack couldn't wait to go home. He couldn't believe his bodys weakness. He needed the help of Mac to get dressed.

„It feels good to be in my own clothes again. I hate this hospital gowns. They could at least choose a cool design, like a motorcycle or a skull on it."

Mac raised an eyebrow. „A skull on a hospital gown? A bit macabre, if you ask me."

„It would be much better than these tiny flowers, they make me feel like a girl."

Mac laughed. „A girl in dire need of a shave. Ready to go?" Jack nodded and stood up. The room was spinning wildly. Mac grabbed Jacks arm and steadied him. „Easy, breath Jack. That's better." Mac was worried, he hoped that it wasn't to soon for Jack to leave Phoenix medical. He carefully guided Jack to the wheelchair and pushed him down. The fact, that Jack didn't protest told Mac, that he still felt pretty rotten. Mac grabbed the meds and wheeled Jack out.

Riley and Bozer were busy to prepare everything for Jacks arrival. Bozer had cooked all of Jacks favourites and Riley had made a welcome-home-Jack-sign. The door opened and Mac and Jack stepped in. A huge grin appeared on Jacks face as he saw the sign. He swayed and Mac led him over to the couch. Wincing, Jack sat down. Riley and Bozer exchanged a worried look. Jack was awfully pale, he looked still very ill, it was disturbing. It didn't take long for Jack to fall asleep.

Two hours later Jack awoke, feeling rested. Mac joined him on the couch. „Are you up to a shower and a shave?" Jack was not sure, but wouldn't admit it. „Yeah, sure." He started to rise, but his body marooned him. Mac held out a hand. „Thanks hoss."

Jack stood swaying, fighting to catch his breath and to manage the pain. Mac rubbed his back. „Easy, brother take your time, it will fade." Macs comforting words touched Jack deeply. „Ok, thanks. I'm ready to go now."

In the bathroom Mac had already put a chair in front of the sink and placed the shaving utensils and a little mirror on the table beside it. „Give a shout if you're ready for the shower."

„I will … Mac … sorry for being such a nuisance." Jack wasn't prepared for Macs reaction.

He whirled around a furious look on his face. „Don't you dare say ever something like this again Jack. You are my brother. No, more than that. You are father, brother, friend and mentor in one person to me. How could you even think of that, or is this how you feel about me, when I'm injured?" The anger was replaced by a hurt look.

Jack hurried to reassure him: „No, Mac not in thousand years, you have to believe me. It's just, I'm not used to needing help for every little thing. It makes me uncomfortable, I'm not able to dress alone and I'm afraid I need help to get into the shower." Jack was ashamed.

„Hey, Jack it's me. We have seen everything of each other. But I understand, that you are uncomfortable. I'll try to make it least embarrassing as possible." Mac promised.

After the shower Mac helped Jack to dress and get back into the living room. Jack felt refreshed, but it had taken a toll on him and he was asleep and snoring in moments.

In the evening they all sat together on the deck, a comforting fire burning. Mac handed Jack a bottle of water and sat down with his beer. Jack shot him a jealous glare. „No beer for you mate." Mac answered the unasked question. Jack grumbled under his breath.

After a few minutes of silence Jack cleared his throat. „Guys, I just want to say thank you for taking care of me and staying with me at the hospital."

„Hey, how many times have you done the same for one of us?" Mac asked. „We're familiy, that's how it works. I know, you'll be a real pain in the ass, before you're up and around again. But we'll put up with that too." He smiled.

Jack protested: „Hey, that is the pot calling the kettle black. I can't be as bad as you are."

Riley spoke up: „I hope this not a pissing contest." They all laughed. It felt good to be whole again.

END

Reviews are appreciated.


End file.
